El otro miembro de Vongola
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Una nueva chica llega al Colegio Namimori,por accidente atropella a Tsuna con sus patines cuando llega tarde en su primer dia de clases. ¿Un encuentro fatidico que llevara a un nuevo miembro en Vongola? Pesimo summary, review pls, light romance.


Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertence, es de akira amano-sensei y blablablablablabla.

Es mi primer fic de Reborn, porfavor no sean muy duros con el ^^, realmente me esmere en idear algo que estuviera muy trillado (aunque no puedo asegurar el exito) sin embargo creo que me quedo bien, tambien trate de hacer a mi personaje menos marysue (pero igual, no tengo idea, tampoco creo que sea asi, pero bueno).

Disfrutenlo y gracias por leer. v.v *bow*

* * *

[Tsuna Pdv]

La alarma del despertador suena exactamente a las 6:20am, con trabajo levantas el brazo y golpeas el despertador, este cae al suelo y se apaga.

- Levantate Dame-Tsuna - oyes decir a una peque a voz al mismo tiempo que recibes una descarga electrica que te levanta en un dos por tres, enfandado, le reclamas a tu profesor.

- ¡Reborn! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, igual y un dia me matas -.

- Por eso lo hago - responde indiferente - Un jefe de la mafia no puede morir por algo tan insignificante -.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada de que ver! - gritas - ¡Cualquiera puede morir por una derscarga! -

- De cualquier forma, debes darte prisa, no querras perderte el desayuno - y sin decir mas, Reborn deja tu habitacion, te cambias y bajas a la cocina, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn y tu mama estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando, Lambo le había quitado una galleta a I-pin y corrían por toda la mesa, tu mama al verte en la entrada te da los buenos dias.

- Ojaio, Tsu-kun toma asiento - te sientas al lado de Reborn y tu madre te sirve una plato con huevos y tocino, pero cuando te disponias a darle un bocado Reborn, veloz como un rayo, te arrebata tu bocado provocando que mordieras el tenedor.

- ¡Reborn! - le reclamas al pequeño, adolorido.

- Tienes que ser mas rápido, Dame-Tsuna - te dice mientras mordía un pedazo del tocino que recien te había quitado.

- Hablando de rapidez - interviene Bianchi - Si no te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela - volteas a ver el reloj, en verdad era tarde.

- ¡UWAHHH! - te levantas y corres hacia la puerta - Iteikimasu - dices mientras te pones los zapatos y sales corriendo a toda prisa hacia la escuela.

[Tu Pdv]

- ¡Waaahh! ¡Es muy tarde! -exclamas mientras recorrías las calles de Namimori en tus patines - ¿Donde esta esa condenada escuela? -

No lo podias creer, ¿Cómo era posible llegar tarde a tu primer dia? Pero como siempre las viejas costumbres no se olvidan, lo peor de todo era tu pésimo sentido de orientación,habías salido temprano de tu casa pero llevabas perdida como media hora, quizas más.  
Para cuando la escuela apareció en tu campo visual, el cuidador ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Espere! - gritas, incrementando tu velocidad.

[Tsuna Pdv]

Das un suspiro de alivio,habías logrado entrar antes de que cerraran la puerta, Gokudera y Yamamoto también habían llegado tarde y los tres caminaban hacia el edificio cuando algo llamo su atención.

- ¡Espere! - exclama una voz a lo lejos, una chica iba a toda velocidad en patines,pero el cuidador no le hizo caso y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Waahh! Esa chica va a chocar si no frena - opinas, pero la chica no parecía tener esa intención, de la nada,como siempre aparece Reborn que observaba con atención la escena al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto que parecían mas preocupados que otra cosa.

- ¡Che! ¡Mujer estupida! Solo va a conseguir romperse algo - opino Gokudera, con su acostumbrado tono despectivo.  
Para sorpresa de todos, incluso del cuidador, la chica agarró vuelo y salto la puerta y al cuidador, pero...

[Tu Pdv]

Volteas hacia la recién saltada puerta y a un sorprendido cuidador tan distraida por tu logro que no notas al muchacho pelicafe con el que chocas y caes al suelo.

- Atatata. ¿Estas bien? - preguntas.

- ¡YUUDAIME! - exclama un muchacho de cabello gris.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto otro con cabello negro.

El pobre muchacho yacía en el suelo totalmente aturdido, estabas totalmente apenada, rapidamente te pones de pie.

- De verdad lo siento,no fue mi intención -

- ¡Teme! ¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso al yuudaime?- te reclama el peligris, iba a agarrarte de la camisa pero el chico pelinegro interviene.

- Cálmete Gokudera fue un accidente - le dice deteniendolo.

- ¡No me molestes beisbolista idiota! - le reclama el peligris; el chico pelicafe se levanta adolorido sobandose la cabeza.

- ¿Alguien anoto matricula del que me atropello? -

- ¿Estas bien Tsuna? - pregunta el pelinegro.

- Creo - responde el otro muchacho.

[Tsuna Pdv]

El sonido de la campana de la escuela te distrae un momento y un nuevo pensamiento invade tu mente.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - te echas a correr con todas tus fuerzas.

- ¡Espereme Yuudaime! -

- ¡Espera Tsuna! -

Yamamoto y Gokudera corren tras de ti, pero la chica se queda donde estaba viendolos alejarse.  
Mas tarde, en el salón, te encontrabas mas ocupado viendo a Kyoko como para prestarle atención al profesor que estaba anunciando a un nuevo alumno. Levantas la vista y te encuentras con la chica de antes parada frente a la clase, parecía nerviosa.

[Gokudera Pdv]

- Ella es Hanai Lisa y estar con nosotros a partir de hoy, todos llevense bien con ella - "Esa es la mujer que atropelló al Yuudaime,le enseñare a no meterse con el Yuudaime".  
El profesor le indico que se sentara justo a tu lado por lo que solo aumento tu descontento, la mujer camino tímidamente por el pasillo, cuando paso al lado tuyo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza pero lo ignoras.

[Tsunas Pov]

Asi que era nueva, por eso no habias conseguido reconocerla, ¿Qué tipo de persona seria? Aun te dolía el golpe de la mañana; estabas tan sumergido en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado y que la chica de la mañana...Hanai, estaba parada frente a ti.

- Ehm...Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana - dijo timidamente, sacandote de trance.

- Ah,eh...no te preocupes - respondes con una ligera risita - La verdad es que estaba muy sorprendido cuando te vi saltando la puerta de la entrada con todo y el cuidador - comentas algo emocionado.

- Jajaja no fue nada realmente -

[Tu Pdv]

- Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna - se presenta el pelicafe.

- Yo soy Hanai Lisa, mucho gusto - realmente te daba gusto poder tener una conversacion con alguien el primer dia de clases, lástima que se debiera al hecho de que te hubieras llevado de corbata al pobre muchacho.

- ¡Ah! Tú eres la chica de esta mañana - exclama una alegre voz tras de ti, a lo que te volteas sorprendida y apenada al mismo tiempo - Ese salto fue impresionante -

- G-Gracias -

- Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi - se presento el chico alto de pelo negro - Seguramente eres muy hábil -

- ¿Hábil? ¿Como puede ser "hábil" despues de atropellar al Yuudaime? - exclamo ofendido el chico de cabello gris, con muy mala cara.

- Jajajaja, cálmate Gokudera, fue un simple descuido, ademas nadie salió herido, ¿Verdad? - por desgracia Tsuna-san no parecía pensar lo mismo.

- Realmente lo siento mucho - te disculpas como por enésima vez.

- Ya dejalo así Gokudera, no fue nada grave y ya se disculpo - le dijo Tsuna-san, con tono de cansancio.

- Esta bien, si el Yuudaime lo dice - "¿Porque le dira asi a Tsuna-san? ¿Será alguna clase de apodo?" te preguntas.

- Pues yo creo que tuvieron suerte de que Hibari no los viera o les hubiera pegado - dijo una mandona voz femenina.

- Kurokawa - dos chicas se aproximan a ellos, la que acababa de hablar tenía largo cabello negro y ondulado, con cara de otra tenía el pelo corto y castaño - Kyoko-chan -

- Buenos días Tsuna-kun - saludó amablemente la castaña, el chico sonrie como bobo ante ella, era obvio que le gustaba, lo que provoca que sonrieras.

- Ah, tú eres la chica nueva, ehm, Hanai-chan, ¿Verdad? -.

- Lisa esta bien si gustas, mucho gusto -

- Yo soy Sasagawa Kyoko y ella es Kurosawa Hana, un placer en conocerte Lisa-chan -

Lamentablemente el profesor de la siguiente clase aparece y todos regresan a sus lugares.

[Tsuna Pdv]

Durante los siguientes días te das cuenta de que Hanai era casi tan "dame" que tú. La única materia con la que no parecia tener problema era ingles en la que era bastante buena, en todo lo demás era como tú, sobre todo en matemáticas, donde terminó teniendo tarea extra, igual que Yamamoto y tu. Tambien de fijas en las habilidades ocultas de la chica, como en una ocasión durante educación física, las niñas jugaban futbol y a los chicos les tocaba basketball pero como siempre, te dejan sentado en la banca por lo que puedes observar el juego de las chicas con toda tranquilidad, estabas viendo correr a Kyoko-chan, pensando en lo bonita que se veía, cuando Hanai llamó tu atención, estaba a punto de hacer un pase, levanta la pierna y patea el balón, para tu sorpresa y la de todos este sale despedido ha una velocidad impresionante, lamentablemente el tino de Hanai no era muy bueno y la pelota se pierde en el firmamento; era bastante obvio que los deportes no eran lo suyo, en volleyball no logro pasar la pelota por la red más que en una ocasión y el balón la había rebotado en la cara, o en basketball donde se golpeó los dedos, hinchandose, y la nariz, tuvo que permanecer sentada el resto de la clase con hielo en la nariz, en todos terminaba golpeada por la pelota.  
Luego, durante un cambio de clases, ibas platicabas con Yamamoto y Gokudera, Hanai los seguía de cerca, le ponen tanta atención a la conversación que no se dan cuenta de que los demás habían desaparecido, entonces chocas con alguien.

- ¡Atatatata! ¡Perdona... ¡Ah! - era Hibari, que te miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Por no fijarte por donde vas...Kamikorosu - dijo seriamente el presidente del comite de disciplina.

- ¡Hye! - exclamas asustado; saca una tonfa y ataca, cierras los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no pasa nada, al abrirlos ves a Hanai bloqueando el ataque de Hibari con una pierna.

- ¡Hanai-san! -

- Hmph - Hibari da un paso hacia atrás, parecía más molesto - Si intervienes...Kamikorosu - se disponía a atacar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión es Yamamoto el que interviene.

- Ma,ma, Hibari dejanos ir, vamos a llegar tarde a clase -

Hibari lo pensó un momento, dio media vuelta.

- Ya saldaré cuentas contigo hervivora, no dejaré que este falta pase por alto - y sin mas se fue.

- ¡Uff! - todos respiran aliviados.

- ¿Yuudaime se encuentra bien? - Tsuna asiente con la cabeza - ¡Ese maldito! La próxima vez acabaré con él -

- ¿Quien es él?, ¿Porque todo el mundo le tiene miedo? -

- El es presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya - respondes.

- Parece peligroso -

- ¡Lo es! Por eso lo mejor es apartarse de su camino y no meterse con el o...Kamikorosu -

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que acabo de entrar a esta escuela y ya me metí en problemas con el mas rudo de la escuela? ¿Debo ir a disculparme o algo? - preguntó angustiada.

- No, esta bien, solo que de ahora en adelante habrá que tener más cuidado - le respondió Yamamoto - No sabía que te preocuparas por ese tipo de cosas Hanai jajaja -

"Aun así es impresionante que haya podido parar el ataque de Hibari-san... Ojalá que Reborn no la haya visto" volteas para todos lados buscando al pequeño tutor, pero no parecía estar cerca.

- Hay que darnos prisa o nos dejarán afuera -.

[Reborn Pdv]

- Lástima Tsuna, lo vi todo - dices desde el otro lado del edificio apartando los binoculares, la chica nueva se hacia cada vez mas interesante, convirtiéndose en una candidata para integrarse a la familia Vongola, pero deberías observarla mejor antes de dar tu veredicto.

[Tu Pdv]

Un día el profesor de matemáticas les deja trabajo de compensación a Yamamoto, Tsuna y a ti por haber fallado un exámen.

- Oye Hanai, ¿No te gustaría hacer la tarea de matemáticas con nosotros? - le pregunto sonriente Yamamoto - Después de todo a ti también te dejaron tarea extra, ¿Verdad? -

- ¿De verdad? - tu cara se había iluminado, en verdad querías pasar más tiempo con ellos y para ser honesta, apestas en matemáticas por lo que no te caería nada mal una ayudita.

- ¡Claro! Entre más seamos mejor, ¿No es así Tsuna? - el muchacho se sobresalta ante la súbita integración al tema.

- Ah, ehm, por supuesto - responde finalmente con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Oi! ¿En qué estas pensando beisbolista idiota? Invitando gente as como así y además forzando al Yuudaime a que este de acuerdo contigo - se da la vuelta y mira a Tsuna - Yuudaime no se sienta presionado por lo que diga este idiota, si no quiere que ella venga, digalo con toda confianza -

- Jajaja, relajate Gokudera, ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga con nosotros? - Gokudera estaba listo para reclamar cuando Yamamoto, agregó - Además se la debemos por haber ayudado a Tsuna, ¿No crees? - contra eso a Gokudera no le quedo más remedio que gruñir y aceptar a regañadientes a lo que quedas impresionada, el comportamiento de Gokudera te era realmente extraño.

Afuera de la escuela te pones nuevamente tus patines y te reúnes con los muchachos listos para irse, cuando un grito los distrae.

- ¡Esa es Kyoko-chan! - exclama Tsuna, echándose a correr. Kyoko estaba parada con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan? - le pregunta Tsuna alarmado.

- Un sujeto se llevo mi mochila - dijo se alando hacia un sujeto que se perdía a la distancia.

- No creo que lo alcancemos - dijo Yamamoto, calculando la distancia entre el sujeto y ustedes. Mientras los demas discutían sobre que hacer te quedas mirando al tipo y sin decir nada comienzas a perseguirlo.

- ¡Hanai-san espera! - te grita Tsuna cuando se da cuenta, pero ya se había quedado atras.

En realidad tu eras muy buena con los patines y no tardas en alcanzar al ladrón.

- ¡Detente ahi! - le gritas, obvio este te ignora y sigue corriendo, luego dobla por una esquina y entra a un callejón estrecho creyendo que eso te detendría; con algo de trabajo te subes a una barda y continuas con la persecusión.

[Mientras tanto en el Pdv de Tsuna]

Ves a Hanai alejándose a toda velocidad detrás del tipo.

- ¡Que rápida! - exclamas asombrado.

- Bueno no podemos quedarnos aqui - dice Yamamoto empezando a correr - Hanai podria necesitar ayuda -

- Pero ya esta muy lejos, no somos tan rápidos, no podremos recuperar la mochila - dices desesperanzado agarrandote la cabeza.

- Pues entonces recuperala con tu última voluntad - Reborn aparece de la nada, como siempre, con Leon transformado en pistola y dispara, caes al suelo hasta que una flama naranja te aparece en la frente.

- ¡REBORN! - tu ropa queda destrozada y sales corriendo - ¡RECUPERAR LA BOLSA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! -

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! - Gokudera tambien se echa a correr.

[De vuelta a tu Pdv]

Aun con la dificultad de la barda logras emparejarte con el ladron, incluso lo rebasas.

- ¡No te dejare escapar! - saltas, le das una patada en la cara y ambos caen al suelo, por desgracia, debido al impacto el ladrón suelta la mochila y esta vuela por los aires hacia la calle llena de coches - Maldición - exclamas al ver que no la ibas a alcanzar a tiempo.  
De pronto Tsuna usando solo unos boxers de color rojo aparece de la nada y saltando agarra la bolsa.

- ¡ATRAPAR LA MOCHILA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! - cae fuertemente en el suelo (digo fuertemente porque rompe piso de concreto).

- ¿T-T-Tsuna-san? - taramudeas, demasiado sorprendida como para hablar bien, a lo lejos se distinguen Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoko que corrían hacia ustedes.

- ¡Oi! ¡Tsuna, Hanai! ¿Se encuentran bien? - grita Yamamoto, te volteas a ver al chico en boxers y parecía haber regresado a la normalidad abrazando la mochila con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa.

- Buen trabajo, Tsuna y tu Hanai Lisa - dice un pequeño con traje y sombrero negro parado frente a ustedes, ¿De donde habia salido?.

- Uhm, gracias, pero, ehm, ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? - le preguntas.

- ¡Uwah! ¡Reborn! - exclama Tsuna, como si temiera que vieras al singular personaje.

- Mi nombre es Reborn y soy el tutor privado de Tsuna - sujeta la orilla de su sombrero y sonrie - Y tambien soy un hitman profesional -

- Eh? -

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo

espero terminar el siguiente pronto, pero esta presentando problemas con la linea temporal, ah, y voy a utilisar el orden del anime y no del manga, tengo mejor entendido el ultimo jaja

nos vemos y gracias otra vez


End file.
